Stealing Innocence
by shinee-pebbles
Summary: Sasuke wants to steal some innocence back into his life. Hinata. Innocence of the Innocent. Surely she has some to spare..? [SasuHina][Short & Lemony][Rape & Fluff?] clarify your own opinions.


-- Stealing Innocence –

He gave one last push and she took a sharp intake of breathe. Grunting, he rolled off of her and pulled his shorts back up. She curled up, like a rolled up page that had nothing to weigh down the edges. He rolled his eyes. Surely she wouldn't be that devastated that he had picked her. She continued to sniffle, the curled bundle that she was shivering softly.

"What's wrong. Get dressed."

She flinched at the sound of his voice. Wondering how on earth she'd ended up losing her virginity to the most popular boy in town. Had she been naive enough to go to someone's house alone when they had asked so? The answer was yes. God, she felt so stupid right now.

He sighed, glancing back at the girl, still naked with his now dirty bed sheets wrapped around her. What, did she have some obsession with it?

"Hey. Get up, I don't need company anymore."

She stifled a gasp, what was he a monster? Couldn't he hear her strangled cries, couldn't he see the tears that stained his pillow?

"A-Anymore? W-What am I to y-you? T-trash?"

She let out an anguished squeal, digging deeper into the futon and he snorted.

"You're still so naive, even after you've had sex. Will you grow up already."

She sighed, a little upset, but more so confused about the whole ordeal. Sitting up, she hugged the sheets to her chest while watching him slip on a T-shirt. Turning away with her eyes feeling rather hot, she asked him a question.

"U-um, w-why'd you pick m-me? S-Sakura-san l-likes you a-alot m-more than I do. Oh! U-um w-whoops. S-sorry."

He almost laughed out loud, but instead he smirked. Thinking how brilliantly innocent she was, that she seemed to have forgotten about his violation of her.

"You think _Sakura-san_ hasn't had sex yet?"

She looked shocked.

"I-I don't, wait, n-no, s-she hasn't! H-has she?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the slender girl covering up her curves with a look of pure befuddlement plastered on her face, perhaps even disgusted at the prospect of her friend having... doing it before marriage. He had half a mind to take her again, but before he could leap back onto the bed and ravage her, she asked another question.

"O-oh! B-but why does it matter Sasuke-san?"

He sighed, slinking the back towards her, which made her back straight into the wall, eyes darting this way and that for perhaps an escape route.

"Everyone knows about the massacre, it happened when I was eight."

Sadness flickered across her eyes for a moment, and she nodded, her lower lip quivering slightly. Sasuke thought it was irresistible that she was so damn empathetic. He pressed his upper body against hers, her breasts pressing softly against his chest. She shivered.

"My childhood was cut short, I grew up in one night..."

He brushed his hand against her cheek, earning a shuddering breathe that made goose bumps rise on her skin.

"My innocence was stolen from me... Figure out the rest."

She turned her head away, sinking deeper into the bed, wondering what he'd meant.

"Y-you stole m-my innocence from m-me? F-for y-yourself..."

He stole the rest of her sentence from her mouth, mashing his own against hers. She pushed weakly against his shoulders, crumpling the navy material in her little hands, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. He pulled back, knowing she had more to say.

"S-Sasuke-san, I-I don't t-think it works t-that way..."

He growled, pressing against her harder, grinding himself almost painfully against her hips. She gasped, shuffling about awkwardly in response to the feelings that arose. He grinned, flicking his tongue onto the lobe of her ear, enjoying the shivers under her skin.

"You think I care?"

"U-Um.. No? A-Ah! T-then w-why did y-you pick me?"

Still so beautifully naive as always.

"Figure it out, _Hinata-chan_."

-------------------------------

A/N. Hmmmm... A fluffy rape, is it possible? Oh my, it seems so. Another shockingly sweet story, too short for my liking, but meh... Hinata is a little dopey in this fic isn't she, but I suppose she's a born saint, forgiving her cousin even if he tried to kill her once, I suppose rape isn't as bad as murder. Hmmm. Well, any feedback is appreciated ... what a sad little messy scrap of SasuHina to make up for my drought of updates lately. Still, I'm working on it. ;p

P.S. I suppose they're around 16. Still to young for you?!! Sadly, the average age of kids losing virginity these days is 16, what a shocking statistic.


End file.
